The invention relates to an electromotive drive, particularly for vehicles with storage batteries, substantially comprising an armature, a stator, and an electrical control and steering gear for pulsed operation.
In electromotive drives for vehicles with storage batteries, it is known to utilize the work of braking to recover energy in a multiquadrant operation. With the use of conventional DC motors, however, the recovered or useful energy is extremely small because the periods of braking do not amount to a sufficient total to ensure a necessary time for even partly recharging the storage batteries.